degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Chapters
Ever since TeenNick (formerly known as The N) brought the rights to Degrassi from Epitome Studios, TeenNick thought of a better yet controversial way to build a better audience to the channel and the show by creating "Chapters/Themes" to each season of Degrassi starting from Season 9. These chapters are divided into an amount depending on how many episodes can be aired. The United States and Canadian air dates are now the same, and now in the mid seasons, the episodes are lined up in a right way making it easier for TeenNick to air the episodes and make the chapters correctly. Below shows the different Season and mid season chapters starting from Season 9 to Season 12 in their correct order. Degrassi: It's About To Get Real Degrassi: It's About To Get Real is the first chapter in the Degrassi Series. It depicts the whole season of Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 9). It was released on October 9, 2009 and ended on July 19, 2010 in the United States on TeenNick. (With only 20 episodes aired). This season covered topics such as meth abuse, more new kids, sexting, beard-relationships, affairs, twins, anger management, genital wharts, replacing band-members, baby-sitting, attempting to fit in, homosexuality, LARPing, homophobia, break-ups, back-stabbing, secret relationships, taking advantage of friendly teachers, near-molestation and inappropriate conduct with a student, pornography, directing the school play, dropping out of college, losing virginity, arranged marriage, sexual urges, rebounds, coming out to friends, getting married, intoxicated hook-ups, jealousy, accepting homosexuality, partying, being clingy with a sibling, and working at an internship. This chapter depicted January 2008 until the end of the school year. Degrassi: The Boiling Point Degrassi: The Boiling Point is the first chapter of Degrassi (Season 10). This chapter had a telenovela format, with episodes airing Monday through Thursday at 9pm, for 6 straight weeks, between July 20, 2010 an August 26, 2010, covering a total of 24 episodes. This chapter covered topics such as abusive relationships, alcoholism, school president elections, faking a pregnancy and misscarriage, popularity, cheating in a relationship, running away, rumors, betrayal, accepting a previously bad parent back into your life, homosexuality, coming out, gay-bashing, homophobia, school fights, bullying, dangerous rivalries, competing for spots on the football team, blackmail, friends-with-benefits relationships, ditching class, hooking-up, break-ups, teen pregnancy, diet pills, stealing cars, loneliness, negative body image, starting a band, being transgender, self harm, cancer, coping with a loved one with cancer, crushing on a doctor, more new kids and teachers, joining a singing competition, online predators, abonding a pregnant girlfriend, crushing on someone out of your league, bachelor auctions for fundraising, going to court, anxiety, being scoutted for sports, jealousy, disrupting school exams, sexual conduct at school, near-stabbing, lies, secrets, being arrested, and a school lockdown. This chapter depicted the beginning of the 2010-2011 school year until the end of the 2010 calendar year. Degrassi: The Breaking Point Degrassi: The Breaking Point is the next chapter in Degrassi (Season 10), This chapter went back to the weekly format, with episodes airing every Friday at 9pm, from October 8, 2010 to November 19, 2010, with a total of 7 episodes (one 1-hour, 6 half-hours) aired. This chapter covers topics such as stricter school rules, losing a singing competitin, relying on fate, teen pregnancy, rivalries, affairs, alcoholism, parents divorcing, rebeling against authority, getting clubs back at school, brothers fighting for a girl, going to school where your parents work, popularity, hoarding, coping with death, pregnancy hormones, premature ejaculation pills, impressing a high-class girl, rekindling old love, break-ups, confessing infidelity, and handling stress. This chapter depicted January 2011 until a time around February 2011. Degrassi: In Too Deep Degrassi: In Too Deep is the last chapter in Degrassi (Season 10), This chapter continued the weekly format, with episodes airing Fridays at 9pm, from February 11, 2011 to April 22, 2011, with a total of 11 episodes aired (1 hour, 10 half-hours). This chapter covers topics such as alcoholism, lesbianism, coming out, accepting homosexuality, going to rehab, dating a doctor, lying about your age, dating a tall girl, break-ups, fasing your abuser court, ingesting magic mushrooms, dating someone who your friends and family don't accept, homosexuality, coming out to family members, transferring schools, turning over a new leaf, running away from home, sneaking out, wanting friends, homophobic parents, betrayal, lies, patching family relationships, driving lessons, discovering Christianity, pregnancy hormones, last trimester of a pregnancy, abusive homelife, babysitting, suffocating relationships, working at an internship, kidney failure, stress, feared pregnancy, dialysis, attempting a world record, being homosexual with a crush on your heterosexual best friend, sexual harassment, crushing on someone who thinks badly of you, tutoring, making amends with an ex, becoming published writers, doubting a relationship, secrets, giving birth, and intentionally crashing a vehicle. This chapter depicted February 2011 until the April 22, 2011, the beginning of Spring Break. Degrassi: Now or Never Degrassi: Now or Never is the first chapter in Degrassi (Season 11). Episodes aired Monday through Thursday, for 7 straight weeks, between July 18, 2011 and September 1, 2011, airing a total of 29 episodes. Later, on November 18, 2011, TeenNick aired the one-hour special, Nowhere to Run.''' '''This chapter covered topics such as gang violence, manslotter, attempted rape, lesbianism, figure modeling, moving in with a recent partner, bedbugs, hook-ups, having a fling with a celebrity, rebounds, anti-anxiety medication, being bipolar, seeing old friends, dating a doctor, moving to Africa, being with someone your friends disapprove of, hooking up, teen parenthood, affairs, break ups, hosting a radio show, stealing woman's underwear, rape, and more. This chapter depicted Spring Break 2011 until the end of the 2010-2011 school year. Degrassi: New Beginnings Degrassi: New Beginnings is the last chapter in Degrassi (Season 11), Episodes aired weekly on TeenNick, on Fridays at 9pm, from February 24, 2012 to May 18, 2012, with 13 episodes aired. This chapter depicted the start of the 2011-2012 school year until the end of the 2011 calendar year. Degrassi: Showdown Degrassi: Showdown is the first chapter of Degrassi (Season 12) in the United States. The chapter was aired as a telenovela, with new episodes every Monday through Thursday, at 10pm, for 5 straight weeks, between July 16, 2012, and August 16, 2012, airing a total of 20 episodes. It was stated as one of the most ''"controversial" ''seasons in Degrassi history EVER! This chapter depicted January 2012 until around February 2012. Degrassi: Returns Degrassi: Returns is the second chapter in Degrassi (Season 12). Episodes aired weekly, going back to Friday night at 9pm, with 8 episodes airing between October 12, 2012 and November 30, 2012. This chapter depicted around February 2012 until the Spring Break 2012. Degrassi: Anything Could Happen Degrassi: Anything Could Happen is the final chapter in Degrassi (Season 12). Episodes are aired weekly, on Fridays at 9pm, with 10 episodes aired between February 15, 2013 and April 19, 2012. This chapter depicted Spring Break 2012 until the end of the 2011-2012 school year. It focused mainly on the suicide of Campbell Saunders, and the effect it had on his friends and loved ones. Maya, the girlfriend of Cam, went numb of expression and was angry at her ex-boyfriend so she began a new flirtatious persona who partied and drank, leading up to hooking up with guys. Her loved ones noticed something different about her, causing a huge mental breakdown bringing a fresh new start to Maya Matlin. Eli, who discovered Cam's body, began taking ecstasy and became traumatized by the event, especially since he was once suicidal. It caused a rift in Eli and Clare's relationship, making Clare depressed. Tori and Tristan, friends of Cam, bursted into tears several times and Tori said she wished she could've went back in time so she would have got to know him and helped him. Zig felt like it was his fault for the death of Cam, which made him depressed and very regretful. He struggled to get his friends back but fixed his mistakes and started caring a lot about Maya Matlin and doing good deeds to make up for all the past drama. Katie and Marisol were visibly upset and tried to help Maya often. Archie and Eli bonded over coping with finding a body. Mike Dallas become suicidal himself after his mind is filled with guilt of pushing Cam to his limit, while bringing Alli's conscience down with him since she knew he was depressed. Jenna Middleton starts an anti-bullying campaign, and begins a relationship with nerdy Connor rather than Luke, despite her friends' opinions. Other events that have occurred regarding the suicide include Vanessa brings Rock Dallas to see his father. Drew and Clare go against each other in the student council president election, and Drew wins but makes Clare his V.P. The seniors all graduate and Tori leaves Degrassi. It's a Whole New Degrassi Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13